


Pulang

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-War, coming home
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Sepucuk surat tanpa nama (yang jelas penulisnya siapa) mampir di nakas Elizabeta sebelum ia memulai hari pagi itu. #LibrettoNoUta





	Pulang

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Coming Home © Skylar Grey.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.
> 
> _{Kerinduan berakibat gagalnya perindu berfungsi sebagai manusia akhirnya lenyap setelah seseorang yang dirindu pada akhirnya pulang.}_

.

.

.

Elizabeta membuka mata dan menoleh ke sisi ranjang di samping kirinya. Kosong.

Wanita itu perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, berusaha duduk sambil menghilangkan penat yang hobi menyerang tiba-tiba sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Dirapikan sedikit helai cokelat rambutnya yang berantakan akibat posisi tidur tidak indah. Oh, tidak, jangan bayangkan kaki Elizabeta di bantal dan kepalanya di lantai, tidak. Tidak salah lagi, maksudnya.

Mata Elizabeta bergerak ke arah pintu saat didengarnya ketukan halus dari arah sana. Elizabeta berdeham pelan sebelum merespons, "Masuk!"

Pintu dibuka. Di baliknya, terlihat sosok wanita paruh baya dengan helai rambut yang mulai memutih serta terusan hitam dengan celemek putih. Wanita itu mengucap, "Selamat pagi, Nyonya Edelstein. Apa tidur Anda nyenyak semalam?"

"Lumayan," jawab Elizabeta sekenanya. "Apa sarapan sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Nyonya. Anda ingin sarapan disajikan di meja makan atau di ranjang?"

"Meja makan saja." Elizabeta menjawab tanpa perlu berpikir. "Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar."

Pelayan itu mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Elizabeta, membiarkan sang nyonya rumah mempersiapkan diri untuk sarapan pagi. Yah, bagi Elizabeta, mencuci muka, mengganti pakaian, dan menyisir rambut sudah cukup untuk menjalani kesehariannya di rumah. Dia tidak perlu riasan tebal hanya untuk sarapan pagi, bukan?

Baru saja Elizabeta hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya saat matanya menangkap selembar kertas di atas nakas samping sisi ranjangnya. Seingat Elizabeta, kertas itu tidak ada di sana sebelum ia tidur. Mungkin seorang pelayan meletakannya di sana saat Elizabeta masih lelap? Atau Elizabeta sempat bangun untuk memberi izin pelayannya masuk tetapi dia tidak sadar?

Diambil dan dibukanya lipatan pada kertas tersebut. Awalnya Elizabeta kira benda itu adalah telegram, ternyata bukan. Kertas yang ada di tangannya tidak memiliki kode pembayaran dan alamat tujuan, hanya ada namanya di baris pertama dan pesan pada baris sisanya. Lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai surat meski ketiadaan prangko membuatnya terlihat janggal.

 _Dari siapa?_  batin Elizabeta heran sambil mulai membaca surat tersebut dengan saksama.

.

_Elizabeta sayang,_

_Keinginan untuk pulang rupanya makin saja terasa di dalam diriku. Dulu, aku lebih suka bepergian tanpa tujuan jelas demi melihat dunia, tetapi sekarang aku tidak bisa tahan hanya satu detik saja berada di luar rumah. Awalnya kupikir ini karena perang; mungkin aku benci perang dan tidak ingin diikutsertakan dalam wajib militer, tetapi bukan. Kemudian kupikir ini karena sup ayam favorit kita; di medan perang mana ada sup ayam? Sayangnya, alasannya juga bukan itu._

_Elizabeta sayang, rupanya aku bukan ingin pulang ke rumah._

_Aku ingin pulang kepadamu._

_Tunggu aku datang, Nyonya Edelstein-ku._

.

"Roddy?" gumam Elizabeta sambil buru-buru menatap ke kanan dan kiri. Detik berikutnya, Elizabeta menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Ah, mana mungkin dia ada di sini..."

Elizabeta membentuk senyum tipis sembari melipat kembali surat yang baru saja ia baca sebelum mulai merapikan diri. Ia yakin surat itu dikirim oleh suaminya, Roderich Edelstein, yang sedang berjuang di medan perang. Meski tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tetapi Elizabeta yakin benar Roderich yang menulisnya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan menuliskan "Nyonya Edelstein-ku" kalau bukan pria itu?

Selesai dengan ritual pagi sederhananya, Elizabeta melangkah keluar dari kamar. Disusurinya koridor panjang nan hampa yang selalu jadi tempatnya melintas setiap hari. Koridor berkarpet merah itu memang tidak pernah ramai kecuali saat ada perayaan besar, jadi wajar saja kalau Elizabeta merasa hampa. Tidak ada jiwa yang hidup di sana. Bahkan para pelayan yang sesekali berlalu-lalang sembari menyapanya pun tidak sanggup mengusik hampa yang Elizabeta rasakan saat melalui koridor itu.

Atau hampa yang ia rasakan disebabkan oleh ketiadaan Roderich di rumah besar ini? Bisa jadi.

Saat nyaris tiba di ujung koridor, Elizabeta berbelok. Dimasukinya sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu sederhana yang menjadi sumber harum beragam di rumah ini. Kalau indra penciuman Elizabeta tidak salah mendeteksi, maka menu sarapannya hari ini seharusnya adalah sup dengan kaldu ayam. Bisa jadi sup krim ayam, bisa jadi sup ayam polos, bisa jadi pula sup sayur dengan ayam. Pokoknya salah satu di antara itu, deh.

Dahi Elizabeta mengernyit.  _Kenapa kebetulan sekali menunya sama dengan apa yang Roddy bilang di surat?_

Baru saja Elizabeta membuka pintu ruangan itu sedikit, tahu-tahu asap putih menyerangnya seperti gas berwarna. Spontan Elizabeta menutup hidung serta mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Dikibas-kibaskannya udara dengan tangan kanan sambil bertanya, "Ada kerusuhan apa ini?"

Telinga wanita bermata hijau terang itu menangkap suara-suara pelayannya saling bersahutan dari balik asap putih yang membuatnya buta dalam sekejap itu. Kedengarannya mereka terkesiap dengan pertanyaan (atau kehadiran?) Elizabeta, tetapi memangnya ada apa? Bukankah Elizabeta memang biasa hadir di dapur lalu mempertanyakan kerusuhan mereka dengan maksud bercanda? Elizabeta bukan majikan galak yang akan langsung memotong gaji atau mengancam pecat pekerjanya hanya karena satu kali pekerjaan tidak becus.

" _Uhuk_." Elizabeta terbatuk, sengaja batuk lebih tepatnya. "Sepertinya ayam pagi ini berontak dari panci, ya?"

Terdengar kekeh bersahutan dari depan Elizabeta. Sepertinya para pelayan tertawa mendengar guyonannya. Elizabeta kemudian ikut menyumbang tawa. Wanita ini tidak pandai melawak, jadi dia sangat mengapresiasi tawa yang diberikan seseorang atas guyonannya.

"Soal ayamnya, itu salahku."

Tubuh Elizabeta seketika membatu. Suara tadi, apakah itu Roderich? Apakah itu benar-benar sang suami yang ia rindukan? Ataukah itu hanya suara seseorang yang kebetulan mirip Roderich? Ataukah sebenarnya tidak ada suara sama sekali selain suara dalam imajinasi Elizabeta? Mana yang benar?

Perlahan, asap putih yang memenuhi dapur mulai menipis. Seorang pelayan dengan cerdas membuka jendela sehingga asap itu keluar dari ruangan. Kini, pandangan Elizabeta tidak lagi putih. Sosok manusia yang berkumpul di dapur mulai terlihat. Ada pelayan yang tadi membangunkannya, ada juru masak dengan topi kokinya, ada pencuci piring dengan lap di bahu kanannya, dan ada―

"Halo, Nyonya Edelstein-ku."

― _Roderich Edelstein_.

.

Ingin Elizabeta memarahi sosok manusia tidak tahu malu berstatus suaminya yang muncul seenak jidat di rumah tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu itu kalau saja rindu tidak kalah besar. Lima detik setelah Roderich menyapanya di dapur pagi itu, Elizabeta segera menerjang sang pria dan memeluknya erat-erat. Oh, mari jangan lupakan sorak-sorai gembira dari seisi dapur. Para pelayan ikut bahagia melihat seulas senyum bahagia kembali pada wajah nyonya rumah mereka.

"Kapan kau sampai di rumah?" tanya Elizabeta di tengah sarapan mereka pagi itu. Setelah kerusuhan di dapur, Elizabeta dan Roderich segera digiring ke ruang makan utama. Di sana, sesuai dugaan Elizabeta, dua mangkuk sup krim ayam sudah menunggu untuk disantap.

"Saat matahari baru terbit," jawab Roderich sambil menyuapkan sup krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Lalu aku langsung menyusun rencana untuk mengejutkanmu."

Elizabeta menyipitkan mata begitu menyadari pakaian yang Roderich kenakan. "Kau sempat ganti piyama, berarti kau sempat masuk kamar?"

"Ya."

"Meletakkan surat juga?"

"Ya."

"Dan aku tidak sadar?"

"Yah, kau tidur lelap layaknya bayi―"

"Enak saja!"

Roderich tergelak menanggapi respons Elizabeta. "Kautahu, aku tidak pernah benci dibentak-bentak seperti itu olehmu."

Elizabeta mengangkat alis.

"Tapi aku selalu benci dibentak oleh kapten pemimpin pasukanku sampai tiba hari saat dia menyuruh kami pulang."

Kikik pelan tertuang dari mulut Elizabeta. "Kalau kau lebih menyukai bentakannya daripada aku, nikahi saja dia."

Roderich mendecak pelan. "Liz!"

"Bercanda," balas Elizabeta geli sambil memutar-mutar sendok di udara. "Sudah enam bulan ya, Roddy."

Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Roderich. "Akhirnya aku pulang."

"Setiap aku bangun pagi, aku selalu berharap melihat senyummu di sampingku," ucap Elizabeta sambil menghela napas pendek. "Dan yang kudapati setiap pagi ... tentu saja, sisi ranjang yang kosong."

"Liz―"

"Aku bahkan kehilangan senyumku selama kepergianmu, para pelayan tahu benar bagaimana sikapku sehari-hari meski aku masih melempar guyonan tidak lucu kepada mereka."

"Lizzy―"

"Dan aku merasa bodoh karena terbutakan oleh rindu," lanjut Elizabeta, lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Roderich. "Padahal kan tidak sepatutnya rinduku membuatku gagal berfungsi sebagai manusia."

Perlahan Roderich menarik tangan Elizabeta yang bebas. Diusapnya kepalan tangan sang wanita yang sangat mungil di dalam genggamannya. Dengan suara rendah, Roderich berbisik, "Maaf sudah terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu."

Elizabeta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku manja sekali, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Roderich menarik kepala Elizabeta dan mengecup pelan dahinya. "Aku sudah pulang."

Mata Elizabeta otomatis terpejam begitu kecupan Roderich mendarat di dahinya. Ya, wanita itu tahu benar. Roderich sudah pulang. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan dengan keberadaan Roderich di sampingnya.

(Dan Roderich juga merasakan hal yang sama.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Lama nggak jumpa huhuhu :")) otak ini sudah lama tidak bisa diajak berkompromi buat bikin cerita fiksi karena dipaksa bergelut dengan distribusi posterior lalala :")) *pusing*
> 
> Karena fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk Libretto, jadi pasti terinspirasi dari lagu, yaa. Skylar Grey - Coming Home; lagu yang direkomendasikan seorang teman dan bikin aku jatuh cinta. Ceritanya tentang seseorang yang pulang dari perang, dan aku interpretasikan cerita itu dari sudut pandang orang yang nunggu si pejuang perang itu pulang, bukan sebaliknya kayak yang di lagu, makanya di sini fokusnya ke Elizabeta~
> 
> Sekian! Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
